Carnage Vs. Carmine
Carnage Vs. Carmine is Episode 51 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. The combatants for this fight are Carnage from Marvel Comics and Carmine from Under Night In-Birth. Description They're violent, they're sadistic and ready to fight! In a brutal showdown between two blood manipulators, who will score a kill? The symbiote host or the In-Birth? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Fight High Rise Rooftop The Hollow Night had arrived. Voids were wandering the streets of the city, seeking to consume Existence. However, one individual was not trying to make friends with them. Carnage climbed a large building and encountered a handful of Voids. "More of you? Well then, prepare to die!" Using his abilities, Carnage hacked and slashed until all of the voids were no more. "I could do this all day!" "What kind of In-Birth are you?" Carnage looked behind him to see Carmine walking forward. "I don't know what you are talking about but unless you want to end up like those pathetic creatures, you better run!" "I'm don't wanna!" "Then die!" Carnage's hand turned into a spear and he shoved it into Carmine's stomach. At least he thought he did. "What is this?" Carmine had been shielded by a cluster of blood crystals. "You seem like you'll put up a fight! Give me all you've got!" Carnage was annoyed at this point. "Damn you! I'm going to enjoy seeing you bleed!" LET THE BLOOD BE SPILT! FIGHT! Carnage, in his thirst for slaughter, lunged forward at Carmine and attempted to slash him, but Carmine quickly jumped back out of the way and kicked Carnage in the face, temporary stunning him. He then landed several swiping attacks which formed blood crystals that jammed into Carnage. Carmine laughed before punching Carnage to the ground. "That was all? Pathetic weakling!" Suddenly Carnage jumped up off the ground, taking Carmine by surprise as he believed Carnage to be dead, being unaware of his regeneration abilities. Carnage used this to his advantage and pulled off a flurry of slashes that hit Carmine. He then turned his hand into an axe and swung upwards, knocking Carmine into the air. After this, he hit Carmine with some webbing, swung him around and released. Carmine flew off the building and crashed through one positioned nearby. "That punk better not get too cocky!" Carnage said to himself as he pursued his opponent. Abandoned Building Carmine crashed through the walls of the building. He got up, only to see that Carnage was still after him. "Now you are really pissing me off!" Carmine shot a few blood spears at Carnage, who was able to avoid the first two but got impaled by the rest. He just shrugged this off, however as he advanced towards Carmine. "I will tear you limb by limb!" Cletus yelled as he leapt towards Carmine. "Like that will happen!" Carmine threw a wheel of blood at Carnage, who took consecutive hits from it. As he fell to the ground, Carmine sprouted blood crystals from beneath his body, sending him further into the air. "JUST DIE!" Still airborne, Carnage used his webbing to propel himself towards Carmine and kicked him in the gut, sending him back against a wall. He then rushed forward, morphing his hands into blades, and unleashed a ferocious combo upon his opponent. He was then ready to finish Carmine off once and for all. "This is what you get for messing with me!" "You think I'm just giving up like that?" Carnage thought his opponent was bluffing but he was wrong. With a swift movement of his arms, Carmine surrounded himself with blood crystals that forced Carnage back. "You haven't won y..." Carnage was unable to finish his sentence, as Carmine trapped him inside a large blood crystal that appeared from the ground. "Piece of shit! This is your end!" Carmine pulled of the finishing blow by piercing Carnage with large blood Crystals from all directions. Cletus was unable to move and was impaled by the crystals. He was now completely immobilized. K.O.! Carmine laughed manically as he wandered off, leaving Carnage trapped inside his bloody tomb. Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees